1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of power transmission and transformation, and more particularly to an insulator and a power transmission line apparatus having the insulator.
2. Related Art
For a large amount of power transmission lines passing through a vast area, an ice layer is usually formed on the surface of the insulators and wires in a cold climate condition. The accidents such as line breakage, tower collapses and flashover trip-out might occur when the condition gets severe. A conventional insulator has surface materials such as room temperature vulcanized (RTV) silicone rubber and permanent RTV (PRTV) silicone rubber, which have good hydrophobicity at the room temperature. However, due to the characteristics of the materials, when the temperature approaches the zero degree, the hydrophobicity disappears and the material no longer has the ice-resistant capability. The ice-resisting method of generating heat through the power consumption to increase the surface temperature is the most effective ice-resistant measure at present, which has achieved a good effect in the ice-resistance of power transmission lines. However, in the application to the insulator, two problems to be solved are how to avoid influencing the insulating property of the insulator and how to control the loss. Currently, no effective measures are provided for eliminating or preventing the icing of the insulator, and the flashover accident of the insulator caused by the icing occurs now and then, such that the safe and stable operation of the electric power system is influenced.